


There are no words left to say

by Amber_Flicker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, a sprinkling of self-hatred, the relationship isn't obvious but it's generally there when I write about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: A conversation that's been waiting for too long is had.-Can be considered a sequel toout of my mind, out of control





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title- I know those eyes/This man is dead from The Count Of Monte Cristo (musical)

He stalked over, imposing in a way Jekyll himself had never been able to accomplish. "It may have been Rumplestiltskin who was the catalyst, but it was _you_ who pushed Mary out the window." Hyde spat, hand wrapped around Jekyll's arm hard enough it could break. He didn't try to wrestle out of the grip. He was _right._ Jekyll had destroyed everything. He deserved whatever pain he got. God knows he'd never faced consequences. Hyde let go, but his rage hadn't dissipated. He shoved Jekyll back against the wall, hard, and his vision greyed around the edges for a moment as he cried out. Dizzy, he slid down the wall. "You killed her." His voice was quiet, still no less dangerous, but nearly breaking at the end, more grief than anger now.

"I know." Jekyll whispered. There was nothing more to be said; no apology could ever make up for it, and they both knew he'd suffered over the tragedy just as much. He'd loved Mary, skewed as that love may have been. Maybe it was more infatuation, desperation for human affection and warmth after so long surrounded by nothing but his work, cold emptiness of labs and logic. She had been beautiful and kinder to him than most, believed in his work, and it hadn't taken much for Jekyll to fall for her. It had taken even less to become obsessed with the idea of being with her. That hadn't ended well, because here they were, and Mary was long dead. By his hands.

Hyde seemed to realize that Jekyll was already punishing himself enough that anything else would be pointless, or maybe he just didn't want to stay any longer. _Jekyll didn't blame him for not wanting to be around him._ Either way, he turned and silently left the room, click of the lock turning. 

 

Jekyll was left to face his own whirling thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> did you think I was done with these two because they died
> 
> I had the thought that because they weren't separate before there was no way for them to fight about this, and of course they _would_ , so this happened. I finished it sometime early December, actually, and now finally got around to posting it.
> 
> Also can we talk about how yes, Jekyll is not the cinnamon roll we thought he was, but Hyde isn't the 'good' one either, he literally tried to kill the protags and take over the town, and so there's no true good/bad dichotomy between them, and please stop hating on Jekyll because he's 'EVIL!!!' thanks (There was so much drama about this following _that_ episode.)
> 
> Say hi at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
